The Unforgotten
by Bevelyn.Phoenyx
Summary: There is nothing more dangerous than an emotional teenager with a gun. The New Directions have just won nationals but their celebrations are cut short when there is a school shooting at McKinley High. The shooter is after after one of them, but who? and why? Rated 'T' for Non-Graphic Violence, other Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unforgotten**

**A/N The story takes place in "Nationals" season 3.**  
**It only has one OC and it is that of the shooter.**

**Warning: Non graphic violence and minor character death.**

**and I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**Shooter POV**

Dylan Smith wanted to go to college. He certainly did not want to turn out like his father. The poor excuse of a human being was downstairs asleep in his throne, the tattered couch that seem to grow out of him, holding the remote like a scepter as the television blared like an obscene jester in front of him. He had but one mortal enemy with whom he was in constant battle – personal hygiene, and he was winning. He sat there all day forgotten by the world, in his own personal fortress of empty beer bottles and cigarette buds.

Dylan's cringed at the thought of the man, his nose crinkled in distaste. Dylan wanted to go to college, but there was no way he could afford it – which is why he needed that scholarship so bad.

He rubbed his eyes in frustration and looked into the mirror, his reflection was dressed in a fitting white shirt and black jeans, and stared smartly back at him. His usually bright brown eyes were unnaturally dark and dull; his black hair was coiffed perfectly, it stood in sharp contrast to his pale white skin. The only thing off about his reflection was the unusual stretch of his jeans' pocket; the strain was made by something that was much too large to be a cell phone.

Dylan sighed and shook his head slowly massaging his temple.  
There had been two finalists for the McKinley High Scholarship – Aditya Dey and himself. Everybody knew that he was the better deserving of the scholarship but when he was just about to claim his prize when it was ripped from his grasp and given to Aditya by principal Figgins. He had worked so hard. Aditya got it because he was an Indian like Figgins and he was gay. Everybody was sympathetic to them since Hummel and his boyfriend came to McKinley.

Hate boiled deep inside Dylan's heart, anger licking his spine, fraying his nerves and making his mind white hot. His features didn't change though, his face remained untouched by emotion, a deathly calm exterior hid the inferno inside of him burning away his sanity.

He gave himself one last fleeting glance before slipping on a navy blue jacket and walking out of the house.

His hands were clenched into fists inside his jacket, his jaw bone jutting out while he shut his mouth tightly. His breath was coming out in short jabs, nostrils flaring and his eyes looking even darker with his brows furrowed. He walked rigidly brisk into his high school.

He forced a smile on his face as he saw a few familiar faces, everybody's eyes just grazed by him. He didn't get stared at like the kids from the chess club and the glee club but wasn't gazed upon like the jocks in the letterman jackets either. He was unimportant and forgettable _for the last time_ he added in his mind. He made a beeline for the auditorium where the assembly was to take place. He sat on an uncomfortable red plastic chair next to a faceless person. He looked so inexplicably normal, lost in the sea of bored young faces.

The spotlight on the stage was switched on and the murmur of the audience died down into stillness.

**Kurt POV**

Kurt just wanted his last performance in McKinley to be flawless. Something he'd dreamed about since he was a freshman and something he'd remember for the rest of his life. Winning nationals had been a dream come true, this performance would just make his glee club journey perfect. His mind was caught up in nostalgia when somebody grabbed him from behind. He yelped softly in surprise.

"Shh… It'll all be over soon beautiful." A deep velvety voice whispered in his ear.  
"Blaine! you can be so creepy sometimes!" Kurt whined, turning around and kissing Blaine on the cheek.  
"I personally thought it was sexy." Blaine said in mock defiance. He leaned in to kiss Kurt when he heard Puck say "Get a room dudes!" Everybody around snickered softly. Blaine hung his head while Kurt felt his ears heat up.

"…_now the award you've all been waiting for – Teacher of the Year…to announce the winner, please welcome to the stage so called Finchel"_

"We'd better take our positions, the curtains can go up any time now." Kurt said. Blaine was just about to start complaining when he added; "besides I think we should keep the celebrations for later" Blaine smiled naughtily and headed to the opposite side of the stage.

Kurt heard the applause and knew that Finn and Rachel had finished their speech. Everybody hurried back to their positions. He chanced a glance at Blaine who winked and then the curtains went up.

**Dylan POV**

Somewhere in the midst of his chaotic mind Dylan could hear music. He snapped out of his thoughts, the person sitting next to him was singing, "…we are the champions of the world…" with his eyes transfixed on the stage. Dylan's eyes followed his stare, the Glee Club was performing. He looked just in time to see Kurt walking in front and sing "… I've taken my bow and my curtain call…"

Anger spiked in his head again and all he could only see red. Dylan couldn't hear him over the roaring in his ears and the thumping of his heart. He could feel his fingers tremble; his whole frame seemed to vibrate, while the weight in his pocket seemed to get colder and heavier. He closed his eyes and bent down resting his head in his palms. It was Hummel's fault, if he hadn't come back, Aditya would not have gotten the sympathy and the scholarship would be his today. He kept his head down for a long time hearing nothing but the beating of his heart.

"…and the McKinley High Scholarship of 2012 goes to…" Dylan's head snapped u, his body stopped moving, he was deathly still and all of his senses were sharpened to the point of perfection. For one wild moment he thought his name would be called out.  
"Aditya Dey!"

Dylan's heart dropped and he just felt a cold space where his heart once was. He never felt his heart again.

The audience burst into applause while Dylan got up and walked calmly toward the stage. The applause started to die down as his classmates' puzzled and uncomprehending stares bored down on him. He saw the smile on Mr. Figgins' face fall and his expression slowly changed into a look of anger as he spoke into the microphone again "Mr. Smith could you please sit down."

Everything started to move in slow motion for Dylan, all his senses were sharpened and pointed in one direction and he could see everything so clearly. He knew he was walking smoothly, casually towards his destiny. His face was serene and he felt flushed, so he shrugged off his jacked and let it fall to the floor. He heard the soft clump as the jacket connected with the wooden floor, he heard the mumble in the audience grow louder, more confused. Mr. Figgins step in front of the dais to shout something at him. His face was pink with exertion, a nerve throbbing out on his forehead. He saw the confusion and anger in his eyes and even the spit that flew from mouth as he said his name in contempt. He knew he was about five steps away from where Figgins stood. That is when he reached into his pocket. He felt the cool metal on his fingertips before he pulled out his father's silver pistol and brandished it in the air.

Screams pierced the relative stillness of the room as reality slapped everyone in the face. Figgins stumbled backwards and fell on the stage as his face changed from anger into raw and naked terror like the flicking of a light switch.

Dylan saw the blood draining from the face of the man that had taken away everything from him- his whole life, his hopes, his dreams and everything that he could have been.

Dylan let wrath take over him and time slowed down, Figgins was on his back raising a weak arm in defense. Dylan allowed all the hate, the anger and the grief to take over him, his face twisted, his eyes glinting with emotion like the metal of his gun.

He grabbed Figgins' raised arm and looked into the hopelessness in the man's eyes. He pointed the gun at his face and let out a loud hoarse blood- curdling road; a roar that chilled everybody down to the bone.

At this moment- Time stopped. The moment was frozen, a picture that would be tattooed in the hearts of people. Dylan's face would be flash on television sets around the world. Principal Figgins would be looked as the martyr and Dylan; the villainous murderer. But the future didn't matter and neither did the past. Because this moment would transcend time, it would out live everyone that witnessed it –

The image of the moment – Two figures stand out in the chaos of panic, shock, incredulity and fear. One of Dylan, on stage under the spotlight, muscles tense in anticipation, face twisted with anger, eyes shining with bare emotion, mouth open, his hand holds a shining silver gun trapped inside a cage of white knuckles. The other figure is of the principal, helpless and one the floor, trying in vain to defend himself as he stares into the eyes of his harbinger of death.

Dylan had uncannily painted a picture, one that would move people's hearts as they saw the villain on the spotlight and the victim on the floor, in the darkness. His glory would live in infamy forever. His name would taint the lips of every freshman that ever walked these hallways.

Dylan had gotten what he wished for at that very moment – He would not become his father. He would forever be unforgotten.

**Blaine POV**

A gunshot echoed through the school. Screams filled the air but one voice could be heard above the din and it screamed, "You're next Hummel!" Blaine's heart stopped.

**A/N sooo...? how was it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! 15 followers, 3 favorites and 7 reviews on the first chapter!**

**Thank you Cecile78, Argentinechica94, dream4glee, Catnip-WiseGirl007, klaineisendgame11, XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX and alexanderfan**  
**for your reviews. They mean the world to me. :) Thank you for everyone who read, and now here is the next chapter.**

**Warnings: a little blood, and a little swearing.**

_5 minutes ago._  
The New directions had made their way backstage in a flurry of hugs, shouts and squeals of excitement. Everybody was hi-fiving everybody and everybody were talking at the same time about how amazing the performance was.

**Will POV**

The small room was bursting with life as Mr. Schuester made his way in, the feeling was infectious, he couldn't stop the wide grin that pulled the corners of his lips and soon plastered itself in his face.

"Guys… guys… GUYS!" he finally shouted when no one noticed hear him. The room quieted down as the ecstatic teenagers finally realized who had entered.  
Will took this silence as a cue to speak; he cleared his throat and began,  
"I just wanted to thank you all…" But no sooner had he began when he felt himself being hugged from all directions, congratulating him, telling him that he deserved it, telling him that they loved him.

"I love you guys." He said simply, as a thrilling laughter shook his entire frame. The moment was perfect. Nothing could take it away from him, nothing could destroy it, for one moment William Schuester felt invincible.

**Kurt POV**

Kurt took this momentary distraction to his advantage, he pulled Blaine into a tight hug, Kurt only pulled away only to look into his grinning boyfriend's warm hazel eyes, sparkling with excitement, he felt himself drowning in those honey orbs. He leaned in, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curly hair as he felt Blaine's hand snake behind his neck. He could smell Blaine's minty breath, he closed his eyes. Everything was perfect.

_Well life must be a real drama queen because she loved irony._

Their lips had barely touched when a shrill scream pierced the air like a dagger. Both of them jumped apart looking around in confusion, they were met by equally confused faces. The scream hadn't come from anyone in the room it had come from someone in the audience.  
The happiness and the excitement were draining fast as cold fear slowly trickled down to take its place. More screams were heard along with a low rumble. People were scrambling out of the auditorium, and fast.

_Maybe someone threw up on stage._ Kurt thought hopefully but he knew deep down that that scream was not filled with disgust and surprise, it was a scream you only heard in the movies, a scream that made you close your eyes and shield yourself from the TV screen.

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot shattered Kurt's thoughts like glass.

There was half a second of absolute stillness and then many things happened all at once -screams erupted louder and more terrified than before, Mr. Schuster ran and slammed the door to the room violently shut before clicking the lock and propping the nearest chair up against the door. The rumbling got louder as more people rushed though the exits. Everybody's face looked terrified and then a voice raised itself above the chaos -

"_You're next Hummel!"_

The words went through him like a bullet, like he was the one who was just shot. It felt like somehow his blood had frozen and his heart was being impaled by icicles. He was starting to get numb with fear.

Realization slowly seeped through everyone in the room as everybody's gaze slowly started to bore down on him. He could feel his eyes darting around trying to take in everyone's expression and finally, his eyes met Blaine's. His eyes were wide, raw terror contorting his face into an expression of pure horror. If devastation had a face it would definitely look like Blaine at that moment.

"Everybody get away from the door!" Mr. Schuester shouted. His eyes were hard and determined but his voice was shaking.

Everybody scrambled at once moving under tables and behind anything that was tall enough to cover them.  
It felt like a sick game of hide and seek. Kurt willed his icy muscles to move and rushed next to Blaine under the dressing table. Kurt closed his eyes, nobody knew how to react, everybody was too shocked, nobody said a word, and the only sound that filled the room was of deep breathing.

Kurt slowly got his bearings back, enough to realize that there was silence in the auditorium. A heavy silence that held Kurt's heart in an icy grip.

Then there was shuffling. Someone rattled the door from the outside. Everybody instantly froze up again.

"Please let me in! O God please let me in! He's still out there!" A terrified voice called from behind the door.

Finn cautiously got up and walked towards the door. Everyone looked up in incredulity.

"Finn! What are you doing! Sit down!" Mr. Schuester whispered loudly.

The door rattled as fists pounded it, startling everyone. "Please…"

Finn turned around to look at his teacher.

"Mr. Schuester, b-but… there is a student outside…" Finn stammered.

"How do you know it's not the asshole that fired the gun in the first place?" Santana replied sputtered.

"How do we know it's not?" Quinn whispered.

Mr. Schuester looked torn.

The door rattled again. "Please! He's going to kill me if he finds me… I don't wanna die!" This time the voice sounded desperate.

Finn made an attempt to get to the door again.

"Finn. Stop!" This time it was Blaine who stopped him. "It could be a trick!"

Finn turned around,  
"There is a student outside, maybe a person we know, maybe a class mate. If we don't open the door, he is going to die!" he spat angrily, _always trying to be the hero _Kurt thought.

_But he isn't stupid enough to open the door right? Especially when the shooter had made it very clear that his next victim would be his step brother. _Kurt wanted to say it out loud but he couldn't find his voice, he couldn't feel anything.

"I don't know about you guys but I am not ready to have a classmate's blood on my hands just because I was too scared…" Finn continued as he made sure steps toward the door.

"Finn!" "Stop!"

Finn's was already moving the chair, "… to open a damn…"

Kurt finally found his voice, "FINN NOOOOOO!"

"DOOR!" and with that Finn flung the door open.

The sight that greeted them was unlike anything anyone had ever imagined.

The first thing Kurt saw was his face, it was cold and his eyes seemed to bore a hole in his head. He stood there, white shirt splattered red and the same liquid oozed down his hand, trickled down the silver pistol and dripped on the floor forming a small puddle.

He raised his pistol and pointed it to Finn's head, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You are so fucking stupid."

**A/N I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions so don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
